menagerie_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KM Griffens
As the title suggests, these griffens live at the Kansas Menagerie and belong to the annoying werewolf who is not named after expensive cheese. Kylla Kylla is the mother of the griffens. She is ten years old and black with hints of dark violet along her wings tips. Her eyes are silver, and her beak is black. Kylla is very smart. With help from Alana Harrington, she is actually running a small online business selling knitted blankets and other homemade things. She is a committed mother and loves to make her six cubs and mate happy. Maroo Maroo is the father. He is joker and a prankster, leaving his wife to often joke about how the kids are more mature than he is. In truth however, his constant pranking and laughing hides a troubled childhood. He makes his kids laugh to keep them from experiencing what he did. Only Kylla knows about his past. He is red-brown with hints of white. Kiria The oldest griffen cub, Kiria often has to establish her dominance, especially since she is the smallest of the six. Kiria is also the smartest of the six cubs, and plans on taking over her mother's business once she decides that she's ready. Kiria is grey with hints of gold along her wings. Her eyes are a rich brownish-gold, as is her beak. Most Evil Mastermind Of All Time!!! Or, as most call him, Memoat Memoat is definitely the weird one of the bunch. He promises all of his siblings as well as the rest of the KM that he will one day rule the world. Most have simply assumed he was bluffing, at least until one of the interns, Emma Vane, found a detailed plan for exactly that lying around the den when she had to clean it. (Though Memoat insisted he had nothing to do with it. A likely story.) Even his colors are strange, being a grey that's almost green, and acid-green eyes to match. Tari Tari is a male griffen. He's the "Yump" of the KM's griffens, with a love for food. Above all else, he love chicken alfredo with extra chicken. He is rather chubby, but not overweight. That doesn't mean Bethany Cole and Doria Harrington don't worry, of course. Tari is a brown griffen with red-orange eyes and a golden-brown beak. Madda She is the middle daughter and very bright. Madda loves to play games with anyone at the Menagerie. More than anything, Madda loves to play Uno. So much so, she's begun learning to speak Spanish. She is very competitive with her older sister. Madda is often called "Maddie" by the workers. She loves jelly beans. She is an almost yellow color, with almost white feathers. Her eyes are a bright sparkling grey. Kepto Kepto is very secretive. He keeps to himself in the back of the den more often the not. Memoat seems to be the only one who can get his little brother to come out. Not much is known about Kepto, since he rarely comes out the den, and nearly always refuses to talk to any of the workers. Nearly everyone worries about the second smallest griffen cub. Kepto is black and has very pale grey eyes. He is also very skinny. Taya Taya is the youngest griffen cub, but only the third smallest. She loves anything shiny, so keep a hand on your car keys when you're around her. Taya has a stash of shiny buttons, tubes of glitter, and sequins in a hole somewhere in the griffen enclosure. To date, no one has been able to find it, though the KM has cameras trained on the griffens 24/7. Taya is very proud of this. Though she isn't the smartest of the cubs, she is certainly the sneakiest. Taya is white, with feathers that are almost a light pink. Her eyes are a light lavender.Category:Fanon